


Happy Cactus (i)

by minyoungis



Series: BTS [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, But only in passing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Party, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, like it's one word that's there is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: It hasn’t really been that long, and it definitely hasn’t been very public, but this thing you two have got going is some good shit.ORYou’re a grouch and Jungkook just makes you want to smile.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: BTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973482
Kudos: 21





	Happy Cactus (i)

**Author's Note:**

> get it? /happy/ cactus sksksk

“You’re….you’re shrimp,” you say, half awed and half amused, almost yelling to be heard over the thumping bass. 

Jungkook’s eyes look brighter than usual, no doubt from the contents of the nearly empty cup in his hand. 

“At least my costume’s _identifiable_. What are _you_ supposed to be, a green penis?” he yells back, only slightly slurring, gesturing up and down at your very time consuming and incredibly itchy outfit, drink nearly spilling out the rim of his cup. 

You take a step back to avoid being in the line of fire and end up stepping on something suspiciously wet on the floor, that you can only hope is the trashy beer that everybody’s been getting slowly drunk on for the past hour or so. 

In the darkness of the room that’s sparsely illuminated by a spinning disco ball hanging from the ceiling, ( _“It’s for the vibe,”_ according to Tae,) and with your senses slightly numb due to the drink you’ve been nursing, you barely register the _squelch_. 

You’re prone to theatrics when you’re tipsy and it’s with a scoff and a dirty look that you say, “I’m a happy cactus. Get it? _Happy?_ ” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a large, green penis,” he says, adjusting his body so his prawn costume is sideways and isn’t too close to hitting anybody. 

Except, in the process, he ends up being too close to _you_. 

And suddenly, he’s standing right there, the closest you two have been in public. 

If you weren’t inebriated, you would have stepped away. Distantly, in your mind, the thought enters, that maybe, just maybe, you shouldn’t be able to practically taste the beer in his breath and that he shouldn’t be winding his empty arm around your waist and tugging you to his chest, as close as your costumes allow. 

Because the thing about dating somebody in secret is that it’s supposed to be a _secret_. 

It’s laughable almost, how easily you sink into his embrace, leaning into the solace that his arms always seem to exude. You usually let yourself indulge in this kind of proximity only in private, under the covers, or maybe during a movie at one of your houses. Never when you’re both this exposed, your friends scattered in the crowd in the very same room. 

_It’s too dark for them to notice anything_ , and _They’re drunk_ , you rationalise in your hazy mind. But a tiny part of you secretly wants them to find out. Maybe out of the corner of their eye, to see the two of you pressed up too close to each other for it to be just a hug between friends. 

You would never admit this to yourself when sober, but you want to hold your fucking boyfriend’s hand in public, okay? You want a date that doesn’t just consist of dinner and a movie and then admittedly mind-blowing sex at your house.

(And it’s always your house, because Jungkook lives with Tae and Jimin and you haven’t met a nosier pair in your life.)

More than anything, you want people to stop flirting with Jungkook. You didn’t consider yourself a particularly _jealous_ person until this whole dating in secret thing began and suddenly now you get prickly every time a waitress’s smile is just a little bit brighter or the dude from his dance studio stares at his shoulders for just a little bit longer than necessary. 

And this stupid, _beautiful_ boy just never notices. 

You’re about to word vomit all this to him, who’s now rocking the two of you slowly side to side, probably unintelligibly, squished as you are to his chest, when a loud, “Y/N! KOOKIE! How are my best friends in the world?” erupts from somewhere on your left side, and now both you _and_ Jungkook are being hauled sideways into a very drunk Jin. 

“Hi, Jin,” you both say, voice muffled against his chest that’s rumbling with barely contained giggles, Jungkook’s greeting distinctly chirpier than yours. 

You are, as the kids say, over this party. 

True, you’ve been there for an hour and a half at most, and you’ve only had two drinks, but this kind of thing isn’t your scene and quite frankly, it’s a miracle that you showed up in the first place. 

Jimin and Tae don’t know that their chocolate bribe didn’t work and that Jungkook was the one who actually got you here. You’re annoyingly susceptible to the wounded puppy look that he permanently has on standby, ready to be whipped out at a moment’s notice whenever you’re being characteristically stubborn or when things don’t go his way. 

But now you want to leave, preferably with your boyfriend. You want out of the crowd and the music that’s progressed to EDM (courtesy Hobi) and all the disgusting fluids on the floor. You want to change into a large hoodie and some sweatpants and cuddle with Jungkook until you fall asleep and eventually wake up with your frames entangled and a slight hangover. 

You’ve become disgustingly sappy over the last couple of months. 

Jungkook sees the look on your face, knows what you’re thinking from your pout without you having to say it out loud and saves you the bother of trying to get out of the room alone by slowly lifting Jin’s arms from around the two of you. He placates him and puts a stop to his whine by snagging a passing-by, _very_ disgruntled Yoongi and shoving him into Jin’s embrace instead, like a replacement hug-ee. 

Yoongi’s glare would have anybody else cowering, but your boyfriend has been on its receiving end so often, he’s practically immune. 

With a quick, unconcerned, “Bye _,_ ” Jungkook finishes his drink, signals you to do the same and then crushes both cups, dropping them in the garbage cover near the door. 

( _“For people with manners,”_ as stated by Tae.) 

He takes your hand and you both walk out the room, destination Jungkook’s room on the first floor. 

The difference in atmosphere the moment you step out of the room is stark, and the hallway’s comparatively cooler air sobers you up a bit. You slow down until you’re tugging at his arm and he turns around to face you. 

“I didn’t mean to make you leave early. You can go back in and have fun, if you like,” you say, once you have his attention. You want him to stay with you, and he _knows_ that and as helpless as you are to deny him what he wants, he is no better when it comes to you. 

He gently tugs you closer, bending and pressing a fleeting kiss against your lips. “But I really want to get out of my costume, it’s riding up my ass,” he says, with a dopey smile on his face. 

He knows how to put you at ease and relax the overthinking that you’re prone to, easily stringing together sentences that can’t be misinterpreted, that won’t make you think you’re the villain here for not letting him have his fun or letting that voice in your head nag that you’re being too clingy, no matter the time you spend dissecting his words. 

You give a short, quick nod, letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding before letting him continue your journey towards his room. 

You both strip out of your costumes and change into (Jungkook’s) comfortable clothes, drunkenness slowly washing off and only really noticeable in the occasional, slightly clumsy kisses you two share. 

And finally, you get your wish, in bed with Jungkook behind you, arm and leg thrown across your frame, breath fanning the back of your neck. It’s warm and it’s safe and it’s so, so right and sleep comes easy to you that night, like all the other nights you’ve spent with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
